


Love Remains the Same (French)

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluffity fluffy fluff, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads a attendu pendant preque dix ans pour raviver la brève passion qu'il a vécu avec Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Et l'Amour Entra (In Walked Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Remains the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/829270) by [angstytimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde!  
> Ceci est la traduction du 1er chapitre de "Love Remains the Same" écrite par angstytimelord.  
> En tant que traductrice, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter le texte original.  
> N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes!  
> Mais surtout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Mads se tenait devant la fenêtre côté rue de sa maison à Toronto, regardant au travers de celle-ci la nuit au-delà. Est-ce que ce sera la nuit? Ou ira-t-il au lit seul encore une fois, attendant pour une nuit qui ne viendra jamais?

Cela n’importait pas vraiment qu’il ait voulu Hugh pendant dix ans, depuis leur première rencontre sur un plateau de tournage, il y a longtemps très loin. Il y a eu des moments où il se demandait si Hugh se souvenait quand même de lui, bien qu’ils aient partagé un bref baiser qui s’est trop vite terminé.

Que ce serait-il passé entre eux si ce baiser n’avait pas été interrompu?

Il se l’ai demandé bien des fois au cours des années; il a rêvé de ce baiser, et de ce à quoi il aurait pu mener. Il y eu bien des nuits où il s’est réveillé avec le goût des lèvres de Hugh encore frais dans sa mémoire, et il se languissait de sentir ce corps svelte encore une fois dans ses bras.

Maintenant ils retravaillaient ensemble encore une fois, et ils leur ont été donné une seconde chance. La seule question qui restait en attente de réponse était soit ils prenaient cette chance, soit ils la rejetaient sans regrets et sans regarder en arrière.

Il a regretté de laisser partir Hugh; cela a été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Mads n’avait pas l’intention de faire cette même erreur encore une fois. Pas cette fois.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler ce qu’il avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre, sur le plateau du Roi Arthur, lorsqu’il a vu Hugh pour la première fois. Son cœur s’était serré dans sa poitrine, et la réaction de son corps face au beau jeune homme était sans ambiguïté.

C’était bien plus que de la simple luxure, s’était-il dit fermement. Bien plus que simplement vouloir.

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus marié, il était libre de séduire qui il voulait. Et Hugh était celui qu’il avait voulu pendant très longtemps, bien qu’ils ne soient pas restés en contact après avoir travailler ensemble sur un film. Il souhaitait qu’ils l’aient fait; mais l’eau était passée sous les ponts.

Il n’y avait pas de place pour les regrets. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas regarder en arrière pour ce qu’ils n’avaient pas fait, tout ce qu’il s’était refusé. Il devrait regarder dans le futur qu’ils pourraient construire ensemble.

Ce qui était possible, si Hugh voulait un futur ensemble autant qu’il le voulait. À ce moment précis, il n’avait aucune manière de le savoir; ils n’avaient pas parlé de leur brève rencontre presque dix ans auparavant. C’était presque comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, comme si cela existait seulement dans son esprit.

Mais cela s’était passé, et il ne l’avait jamais oublié. Hugh était resté dans son esprit – et dans son cœur – pendant toutes ces années, un seul et unique moment qu’il chérissait.

Il pouvait encore se rappeler la première fois qu’il a aperçu Hugh, quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Hugh lui avait sourit. À ce moment là, il a su que ce qu’il croyait être l’amour était faible en comparaison à ce qu’il ressentait maintenant.

Personne d’autre ne l’a jamais affecté de la manière dont Hugh l’a fait. Personne d’autre ne le fera.

Ils avaient partagés un bref baiser, le jour avant la fin du tournage; c’était un baiser qu’il a porté avec lui pendant presque dix ans, un baiser qui a changé sa vie. Il n’a jamais oublié l’odeur de Hugh, son goût, ce baiser était resté dans son esprit et son cœur.

Combien de fois s’était-il dit qu’ils n’étaient pas faits pour être ensembles, que lorsque Hugh était entré dans sa vie, c’était déjà trop tard pour eux? Trop de fois pour pouvoir continuer de compter, pensa Mads avec regrets. Il se l’était dit chaque jour, chaque fois qu’il pensait à Hugh.

Il pensait qu’il serait heureux avec la relation dans laquelle il l’était, et pendant un long moment, il l’a était. Il l’a aimé son ex-femme comme une amie proche, bien qu’il n’ait plus de sentiments romantiques pour elles. Et il aimait profondément ses enfants, ils auront toujours son cœur.

Mais une fois qu’il eut rencontré Hugh, il a su que quelque chose manquait, que la porte menant à son cœur n’avait jamais complètement été ouverte auparavant.

Il avait saisit sa chance et laissé cette porte s’ouvrir en grand – et l’amour entra, lorsqu’il s’y attendait le moins, et avant qu’il ne sache vraiment qu’il cherchait cet amour.

Est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes pour eux s’il avait su? Mads ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Et il n’y avait aucune utilité à se le demander, se dit-il. Le passé était le passé, et il avait pris la décision de rester en contact avec Hugh pendant toutes ces années. Mais leur amitié ne semblait pas s’être amoindrie; ils étaient revenus à une camaraderie facile sur le plateau.

Mais, il y avait en-dessous de cette amitié une tension sexuelle comme jamais il en avait connu auparavant; chaque jour, alors qu’il regardait Hugh sur le plateau, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander si ce serait la nuit où le jeune homme viendrait frapper à sa porte, et le passé viendrait se fondre dans le futur.

Mads ne savait pas comment cela arriverait; d’une manière ou d’une autre, il avait des visions d’eux deux se fondant dans un baiser, avec aucun besoin de mettre des mots sur ce que ressentaient tous deux.

Mais la vérité était, il ne savait pas si Hugh ressentait la même chose. Il semblait ressentir la même chose une fois, mais c’était il y a longtemps. Peut-être que ses sentiments avaient changés, ou peut-être qu’ils n’avaient jamais été là pour commencer. Peut-être a-t-il seulement imaginé qu’ils existaient.

Tout ce qu’il voulait était d’avoir Hugh dans ses bras encore une fois, de laisser savoir ce qu’il ressentait à l’autre jeune homme juste avec un simple baiser, que ces sentiments ne s’étaient jamais estompés depuis cette nuit presque dix ans auparavant.

Ces sentiments ne changeraient jamais, ne mourraient jamais. Il le savait maintenant.

À contrecœur, Mads laissa le rideau se remettre en place, se détournant de la fenêtre. Il était resté debout à cet endroit pendant un long moment, et il n’y avait aucun signe de Hugh. Cela n’allait pas être la nuit où le passé allait lui revenir, si jamais il revenait.

Si jamais Hugh ne venait pas à lui, alors il trouvera un moyen de parler au jeune homme. Il essaiera de son mieux pour raviver ce qu’ils avaient seulement commencé à découvrir, peu importe les moyens employés.

Et si Hugh ne ressentait pas la même chose, alors il devra accepter ce fait, peu importe de la douleur qu’il pourrait ressentir. Mais il savait que dans son cœur, il porterait avec lui le souvenir de cet unique baiser passionné pour le restant de ses jours, même si cela n’était pas répété.

Il ne pouvait pas faire venir Hugh à lui, il pouvait simplement espérer que cela arriverait. Mais s’il était assez chanceux pour revoir l’amour revenir par la porte ouverte de son cœur, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Il recevra Hugh avec les bras grands ouverts, et le chérira pour le restant de leur vie.

Son corps se tendit lorsque la sonnette sonna, le son semblant résonnait dans le silence.

Son cœur bondit lorsque la sonnette sonna encore une fois; il regarda en direction de la porte, en ayant presque peur de l’ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la déception; en même temps, la clef de son futur bonheur pourrait se tenir là, juste de l’autre côté de cette porte close.

Mads s’approcha de la porte; avec une main tremblante, il étendit le bras pour l’ouvrir, un sourire s’étirant aux coins de ses lèvres quand il vit qui se tenait là.

\- Bonjour, Hugh. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et/ou commentaires, cela fera plaisir autant à l'auteur qu'à la traductrice!  
> La traduction du 2ème chapitre arrivera dans une 1/2 semaine(s).


	2. Si C'est de l'Amour/If This Is Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh ne sait pas si ce qu'il ressent pour Mads est de l'amour, mais il attend de prendre la deuxième chance qui leur a été donné pour le savoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la traduction du 2ème chapitre!  
> Bonne lecture :)  
> Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas me le dire :)

Hugh n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il était en train de faire.

Il avait décidé qu’il irait à la maison de Mads ce soir, qu’ils parleraient de ce qui s’était passé entre eux il y a si longtemps; et décideraient si cela avait une place dans leur vie actuelle. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ces quelques premiers pas.

Bien que leur unique bref baiser ait eu lieu loin dans le passé, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Mads sur les siennes s’il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore sentir ces bras autour de lui. Il n’avait jamais oublié ce qu’il avait ressenti durant cette étreinte; même s’il devait vivre jusqu’à cent ans, cela sera toujours avec lui.

Il fut effrayé par ces sentiments, complètement pris par surprise par l’électricité qui parcouru son corps lorsque Mads eut posé ces douces lèvres sur les siennes. Il s’était senti très petit et très fragile, déboussolé, comme si le monde tournait trop vite autour de lui.

Était-ce de l’amour qu’il avait ressenti, ou était-ce du simple désir. Il ne le savait toujours pas, il avait pensé que c’était de l’amour sur le moment, mais il avait été effrayé par cette intensité sauvage.

Que se serait-il passé si un Ioan ivre n’avait pas ouvert la porte, ce qui les avait fait s’éloigner l’un de l’autre avec culpabilité, bien qu’ils n’aient rien de mal ?

Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Il ne le savait toujours pas. Il ne le saurait jamais.

Cela n’avait pas été mal, se dit fermement Hugh. Mads et lui avaient juste suivi leurs cœurs, s’abandonnant à leurs sentiments. Il n’y avait rien de mal à cela – bien que Mads ait été marié à ce moment, et il se sentait coupable sur le fait de vouloir un homme qui était déjà pris.

Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes. Mads et lui étaient tous deux divorcés et libres; il n’y avait rien se dressant contre étant ensembles, si c’était ce que tous deux voulaient. Hugh n’avait aucun doute qu’il voulait être avec Mads, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce que ressentait l’autre homme.

Et si les sentiments qui avaient semblés si intenses presque dix ans auparavant étaient uniquement de son côté? Et si cela avait juste une distraction momentanée pour Mads?

Il avait aperçu les regards nostalgiques que l’autre homme avait lancés en sa direction sur le plateau d’Hannibal; il voulait croire que Mads avaient toujours des sentiments pour lui, qu’ils pourraient être ensembles et faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Mais, tout d’abord, ils devaient discuter, pour savoir où chacun d’eux en était.

Hugh connaissait la folie de donner son cœur trop tôt; il savait ce que cela faisait de sentir ses émotions piétinées. Et il n’allait pas prendre le risque à ce que cela arrive de nouveau.  
Une fois brûlé, deux fois plus prudent, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Avoir son cœur brisé ne lui avait pas fait ressentir comme s’il voulait sauter dans une autre relation, mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Mads qui l’attirait tel le fameux papillon de nuit vers une flamme. Il avait voulu Mads toutes ces années auparavant – et il le voulait toujours.

Mads avait le seul homme à l’avoir jamais embrassé, le seul homme à l’avoir jamais touché. En presque dix ans depuis cet unique bref baiser, il n’a jamais désiré quelqu’un d’autre aussi ardemment.

Et maintenant, il semblait que le destin leur ait donné une autre chance de découvrir si ce moment qu’ils avaient partagé avait été de l’amour, ou si cela avait été un simple engouement passager.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Mads soit toujours d’une beauté aussi dévastatrice, bien qu’il ait vu tous les films que l’autre homme ait tourné depuis l’année où ils avaient travaillé ensembles. Il ne s’était pas attendu à encore sentir ces papillons volants dans son estomac lorsqu’ils se regardaient.

Mais il les sentait. Il ressentait encore ce désir non restreint qui lui parcourait tout le corps.

Si c’était de l’amour, il n’en a pas un autre comme celui-ci. Personne d’autre ne l’a fait ressentir de cette manière, l’intensité de ses émotions devenant seulement plus forte au cours des années.

Il voulait toujours Mads, encore plus que lors de cette nuit lointaine. Il devait juste avoir le courage de tendre une main vers ce qu’il voulait, de laisser Mads savoir ce qu’il ressentait. Il devait prendre le risque de voir à nouveau son cœur se briser; il se devait d’exposer ce cœur, le laisser s’ouvrir et être vulnérable.

Rien ne pouvait être plus dur pour lui à faire. Il a appris à garder son cœur, il a appris à fermement verrouiller ses émotions. Il ne voulait pas les laisser s’échapper encore une fois.

S’il ne le faisait pas, alors Mads et lui n’auront jamais cette seconde chance qu’il voulait si désespérément. S’il ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de prendre son cœur dans ses mains et de l’offrir au seul homme à qui il ne l’ait jamais donné, alors il sera toujours prisonnier de chaînes.

Aussi difficile que cela pouvait être, il devait faire ces premiers pas vers Mads. Et si son cœur était brisé, alors il aurait au moins essayé.

S’il ne courrait pas après ce qu’il voulait, alors il ne saurait jamais s’il pouvait l’avoir.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hugh se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux. IL devait aller voir Mads chez lui maintenant; pendant qu’il avait encore le courage de le faire. S’il n’y allait pas maintenant, alors ce courage le déserterait peut-être, et il reviendrait immédiatement au point de départ.

Cela ne prit longtemps pour arriver là-bas; Mads vivait juste quelques blocs plus loin de l’hôtel où Hugh restait pendant qu’ils tournaient. Il a joué avec l’idée d’acheter sa propre maison ici, mais en ce moment, il ne savait pas exactement où s’installer.

Juste la pensée de vivre ici, à Toronto, de façon permanente, dans la même ville où Mads vivait actuellement, avait fait manquer un battement à son cœur. Aujourd’hui, ils étaient plus proches qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, au moins en tant que collègue de travail. Cela restait à voir s’ils seraient proches d’une autre manière.

Il voulait Mads comme amant. Il le voulait depuis leur premier baiser, mais à ce moment-là, il n’avait pas eu le courage de dire à Mads ce qu’il voulait. Il avait eu trop peur.

Maintenant, il était plus vieux, et plus sûr de ce qu’il voulait. Il n’avait aucune raison de se retenir, aucune raison de ne pas dire exactement ce qu’il ressentait à Mads. Il l’aurait dû le faire il y a longtemps; s’il l’avait fait, leur vie aurait pu être différente de ce qu’elle était aujourd’hui.

Tout ce dont il devait avoir peur était d’avoir le cœur brisé.

Hugh ferma ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration et redressa ses épaules. Si cela devait arriver, alors il devra apprendre à vivre avec et à avancer. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre.

Les rideaux étaient fermés; d’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait espéré voir Mads à la fenêtre, ou au moins le voir se déplacer à travers la pièce principale de la maison. Mais il n’y avait rien, pas d’ombre projetée par une silhouette se déplaçant. Mads pourrait ne pas être chez lui.

Hugh voulait presque se retourner er revenir à l’hôtel, mais il n’osa pas. Quelque chose lui disait que s’il le faisait, il tournerait le dos à sa dernière chance d’être avec Mads, de dire à l’autre homme ce qu’il ressentait exactement. Il n’aura pas ce genre de courage une deuxième fois.

Peut-être qu’il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps. Peut-être qu’il était, même maintenant, trop tard.

Non, se dit-il fermement. Il n’allait pas croire ça. Mads était là, dans la maison, qui l’attendait probablement et ressentait la même chose pour lui. La seule manière dont il pouvait le savoir était de monter les marches de l’entrée, appuyer sur la sonnette, et aller à l’intérieur.

Si c’était de l’amour, pour eux deux, alors il devait le savoir. Il ne pouvait continuer à hésiter, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se retenir. Il devait prendre un grand risque s’il voulait recevoir une encore plus grande récompense.

Déterminé, il monta les marches de l’entrée, levant sa main pour appuyer sur la sonnette. Il hésita seulement un moment, puis appuya, entendant le son se répercuter dans la maison. Si Mads était là, il pourrait venir à la porte et l’ouvrir à tout moment.

Après un moment, il ré-appuya sur la sonnette, tout en retenant sa respiration.

Cela se déciderait à ça. Ces quelques moments, les premières secondes qui passeraient entre eux lorsque Mads ouvrira la porte et le verra là. Cela se décidera de leur destin; il sera capable de le dire par la vue des yeux de Mads s’il a pris la bonne décision en venant ici.

La porte s’ouvrit en grand, et Mads se tenait en face de lui, semblant surpris dans un premier temps, puis il lui sourit avec toute la chaleur du Soleil.

\- Bonjour, Hugh. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Il fit un pas en avant, ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il voulait être ici, il voulait sentir les bras de Mads autour de lui, il voulait sentir ces douces lèvres sur les siennes, il voulait savoir si ce qu’il avait fait était juste.

Il leva une main tremblante, cherchant dans son esprit les mots justes qui correspondraient à ses sentiments. Mais il n’y en avait aucun. Ses émotions étaient trop fortes pour être exprimées en mots.

Puis il était dans les bras de Mads, tiré contre la poitrine de l’autre homme. Ces lèvres étaient sur les siennes, juste aussi douces et chaudes que dans qu’elles étaient dans ses souvenirs.

Et le reste du monde s’éclipsa alors qu’il s’abandonnait à ce baiser longtemps attendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews et kudos font autant plaisir à l'auteur qu'à la traductrice, alors n'hésitez pas :)  
> La traduction du 3ème chapitre sera postée dans 1/2 semaine(s).


	3. Aussi Longtemps Que Je Puisse Rêver/As Long As I Can Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads découvre que la réalité d’avoir Hugh dans ses bras est bien meilleure que ses rêves ne l’ont jamais été.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est la traduction du 3ème chapitre de "Love Remains the Same" écrit par angstytimelord.  
> N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes :)  
> Bonne lecture!

Leur baiser était tout ce que Mads avait pensé qu’il serait.

Cela semblait importait peu que la dernière fois qu’il ait embrassé Hugh -- l’unique fois avant ça – ait été presque dix ans auparavant. Il ressentait toujours la même montée du désir, le même gonflement du cœur. Il voulait toujours cet homme plus qu’il n’a jamais voulu quiconque.

Il était finalement en train de ré-embrasser Hugh, faisant finalement de son rêve fait de fumée une réalité. Et chaque seconde était aussi merveilleuses qu’il en avait rêvé.

Il n’avait jamais oublié la douceur des lèvres de Hugh, et aujourd’hui, cela n’était plus un rêve. Ces lèvres étaient une douce, très douce réalité sous les siennes, leur douceur uniquement intensifiée par la longue attente.

C’était son rêve devenu réalité, son seul souhait prenant glorieusement vie dans ses bras. C’était ce dont il avait rêvé pendant tellement longtemps, et il l’avait finalement en main. Maintenant qu’il avait Hugh, il n’allait pas le laisser partir.

Mais il allait inévitablement devoir le laisser partir; ils ne pouvaient rester là, dans l’entrée, s’enlaçant l’un et l’autre à tout jamais. Tôt ou tard, leur étreinte devra prendre fin.

Doucement, à contrecœur, il relâcha Hugh, ne déplaçant pas son regard ailleurs que sur le visage de l’autre homme. Il devait juste observer Hugh, de façon à voir toutes les émotions écrites sur ses traits. Il ne pouvait regarder ailleurs, pas après qu’il ait attendu pour pouvoir à nouveau regarder dans ces yeux.

Hugh le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, ses lèvres ouvertes et légèrement gonflées suite à leur baiser. Mads n’a jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi beau, d’aussi désirable.

Tout ce qu’il pouvait penser était à quel point il voulait ré-embrasser Hugh.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se pencher encore une fois pour capturer les lèvres de Hugh avec les siennes. Cette fois, le corps de Hugh sembla se fondre dans le sien, les bras du plus jeune glissant autour de son corps pour le rapprocher de lui, son corps se rapprochant jusqu’à ce que son buste soit pressé contre le corps de Mads.

Ses bras se serrèrent autour de Hugh; il se trouva en train de souhaiter qu’il n’y ait aucune barrière de vêtements entre eux, qu’ils pouvaient sauter la partie où ils devaient apprendre à se connaître une fois encore, et que Hugh pouvait être nu dans son lit.

Non, cela ne serait pas juste pour aucun d’entre eux, pensa Mads, faisant cesser le baiser à contrecœur et releva sa tête pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger son regard dans ces yeux bleus. Hugh et lui avaient besoin de savoir marcher avant de savoir courir; à ce qu’il savait, ce n’allait pas fonctionner comme il le voulait.

Mais il espérait que cela allait fonctionner. Plus que toute autre chose, il espérait que c’était seulement le commencement pour eux. Une merveilleuse seconde chance que le destin avait décidé de leur offrir.

\- Ouah, dit doucement Hugh, sa voix cassant le silence. J’avais le sentiment que tu me voulais ici, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce genre de bienvenue. J’espère que cela arrivera à chaque fois que je viendrais ici.

\- Cela arrivera, dit Mads avec un sourire doux. Aussi longtemps que le voudras.

\- Je ne pense pas que j’arrêterai de vouloir ça, lui dit Hugh, son regard direct et intense, rivé sur le visage de Mads. Je n’ai pas arrêté de le vouloir pendant presque dix ans. Je le voulais aussi autrefois – j’étais trop jeune et j’avais trop peur d’admettre que ce que je ressentais pour toi était mal.

\- Cela n’était pas mal, lui assura Mads en secouant la tête. Mais cela n’était pas notre moment alors, aussi douloureux que cela puisse être pour moi de le dire. Je n’étais pas libre de t’aimer même si, en effet, je t’aimais. Et tu étais encore trop confus sur qui tu étais pour être capable d’accepter cet amour.

Hugh déglutit difficilement.  
\- T--tu m’aimais? Murmura t-il, le choc résonnant dans les mots, comme s’ils lui étaient difficile de les dire. Tu étais amoureux de moi? Tu étais amoureux de moi durant tout ce temps, et tu n’as jamais rien dit?

\- Que pouvais-je dire Hugh? Demanda Mads, sa voix gentille et douce. Comment pouvais-je mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, sachant que tu n’étais pas prêt à les entendre ?

Hugh acquiesça lentement, soupirant doucement alors que chacun d’eux fit un pas en arrière.  
\- Je crois que tu as raison à propos de ça. Je ne pense pas que je t’ai repoussé en tant qu’ami, mais j’avais trop peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi pour être capable d’accepter que tes sentiments étaient juste aussi intenses que les miens.

\- Et maintenant, il n’y a rien se tenant entre nous, dit Mads, tendant sa main pour repousser une boucle brune de la joue de Hugh. La douceur de la peau de Hugh était telle l’étonnait toujours – le toucher était comme toucher du velours. Est-ce que toutes les parties de son corps étaient aussi douces?

Il voulait désespérément toucher plus que la joue de Hugh. Mais il devait se retenir, et laisser Hugh faire le premier pas pour qu’ils deviennent plus intimes.

Même maintenant, il attendrait. Il ne voulait pas mettre cette relation naissante dans toute sorte de danger.

\- J’ai rêvé de toi, dit Hugh abruptement, son regard ne quittant jamais le visage de Mads. Même lorsque je dormais à côté de ma femme, en essayant de me convaincre que j’étais amoureux d’elle et que j’allais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle, tu étais celui qui était dans mes rêves.

\- Et tu étais dans les miens, lui dit Mads, incapable de résister à l’envie de parcourir le contour de la mâchoire de Hugh avec le bout de ses doigts, incapable de s’arrêter de le toucher. Chaque nuit, pendant toutes ces années. Je ne cessais de me dire que tant que je pouvais rêver, je porterais toujours une partie de toi dans mon cœur.

À sa surprise, les yeux bleus de Hugh se remplirent de larmes à ses mots.

\- Cela n’était pas fait pour te faire pleurer, mon amour, dit-il doucement, en souhaitant pouvoir revenir sur ses mots pour les remplacer par quelque chose qui n’amènerait pas Hugh à une telle émotion. C’était fait pour te rendre heureux. J’aimerais penser que tu es heureux de ces sentiments.

\- Je le suis, répondit Hugh, la gorge serrée. C’est juste… tellement proche de ce que je ressentais. J’ai rêvé de toi tout le temps, et je ressentais comme si je portais une part de toi dans mon cœur. Une part que personne d’autre ne pouvait toucher.

\- Tu as toujours eu mon cœur, Hugh, lui dit Mads, faisant un pas pour se rapprocher de Hugh tout en glissant un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune. Même lorsque je ressentais comme si j’appartenais à quelqu’un d’autre, c’était toujours toi que mon cœur recherchait. Aussi longtemps que je puisse rêver, il te recherchera toujours.

\- Tu n’as plus besoin de rêver maintenant, lui dit Hugh d’une voix douce et soufflée. Je suis là, Mads. Et je ne vais nulle part. Plus jamais.

Mads n’était pas entièrement sûr de ça, il y aura des jours où Hugh et lui devront se séparer pour le travail. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient travailler sur cette seule série télévisée pour toujours – et il ne savait que trop bien que de telles séparations pouvaient être risquées pour une relation.

Mais Hugh et lui trouveront un moyen pour la faire fonctionner, même si cela ne sera pas facile.

\- On fera en sorte que ça marche, fut tout ce qu’il dit, Nous trouverons un moyen. Maintenant que je t’ai de retour dans ma vie, je ne te laisserai pas partir facilement une deuxième fois.

\- J’espère que tu ne me laisseras jamais partir, chuchota Hugh, posant sa tête sur l’épaule de Mads. J’ai passé un long moment à ressentir comme si j’avais pris beaucoup de mauvaises décisions. Cette fois, je vais prendre la bonne. C’est là où je veux être. Et je prévois de rester ici pour le restant de nos jours.

Mads pouvait sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine aux mots de Hugh; son rêve devenait réalité, d’une façon dont il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il prendrait forme.

Hugh voulait être ici, il voulait être avec lui. Même après toutes ces années, les sentiments qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre n’avaient pas diminués; ils étaient aussi forts qu’avant, peut-être même qu’ils étaient plus forts. Ils appartenaient à ce moment, ils s’appartenaient l’un à l’autre. Cette fois, rien ne les sépareront. Cette fois, ils étaient ici pour y rester.

Il ne savait pas ce qui aller se passer dans leur futur, ou même lors du reste de cette soirée. Mais il savait qu’il entendait prendre le plus de temps possible que Hugh et lui avaient pour être ensemble. Il était temps d’arrêter de rêver et de commencer à vivre, de faire de ses rêves une réalité.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce soir les mènerait vers ce chemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous pouvez laisser kudos et/ou commentaires, cela fera autant plaisir à l'auteur qu'à la traductrice :)  
> La traduction du prochain chapitre sera postée dans 1/2 semaine(s).


	4. Ce Que Nous Étions/The Way We Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads sait que Hugh et lui ne pourront jamais revenir au point où ils en étaient lors de la première rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction du 4ème chapitre de "Love Remains The Same" by angstytimelord est enfin arrivée!!! Désolée pour le retard :)  
> N'hésitez à me le dire si vous voyez la moindre faute.  
> Je souhaite une bonne rentrée à toutes les personnes qui retrouveront bientôt le chemin de l'école!  
> Et surtout... Bonne lecture!!!

Mads guida Hugh de l’entrée jusqu’au salon, pensant avec regret qu’ils ne feraient rien de plus ce soir que d partager plus de baiser. Bien qu’après une longue attente pour être de nouveau avec Hugh, de son côté ces baisers seraient bien plus que bienvenus.

De ce soir, il ne voulait rien de plus que d’être capable de discuter avec Hugh de leur futur ; de l’enlacer, de l’embrasser, de lui laisser savoir qu’il était aimé. Il n’avait vraiment besoin d rien de plus que de cela; une intimité plus physique pourrait venir plus tard, lorsque Hugh serait prêt pour cela.

Il savait que Hugh n’était pas le genre d’homme à sauter dans une relation, surtout avec son mariage qui s’est soudainement et assez récemment terminé. Il n’allait pas pousser.

C’était incroyable que Hugh soit là, qu’ils soient de nouveau ensemble, et que Hugh ressente la même chose que lui. L’avoir juste là, être ensemble, était bien plus qu’assez pour maintenant. Il n’avait pas besoin de bousculer les choses; elles viendront à leur rythme.

Juste avoir Hugh ici le rendait bien plus heureux qu’il ne pouvait le dire avec des mots.

Ils s’assirent tous les deux sur le canapé, Hugh semblait un peu nerveux. Mads sourit alors qu’il glissa son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, attirant Hugh tout contre lui, levant une main pour la glisser le long de ces boucles, soyeuses et foncées qu’il se languissait de toucher.

Combien de fois avait-il regardé Hugh sur le plateau depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble et avait voulu le toucher? Et maintenant, il le pouvait, à la satisfaction de son cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas que cela soit… embarrassant, dit doucement Hugh, son regard bleu fixé sur le visage de Mads. C’était la première fois, parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt pour ce que je ressentais. Je pense que d’une certaine manière, je ne suis toujours pas prêt. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois. Si je dois plonger la tête la première, je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Hugh, tu n’as pas à faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n’es pas prêt, dit doucement Mads, levant sa main pour passer doucement ses doigts dans les boucles foncées du plus jeune. Je ne vais pas te pousser. J’ai attendu jusqu’à maintenant, je peux certainement attendre plus longtemps jusqu’à que tu sois prêt.  
Le sourire de Hugh était hésitant, Mads pouvait dire que c’était ce qu’il l’inquiétait, ce qui était probablement pourquoi Hugh avait mis si longtemps pour venir à lui.

Était-il si intimidant? Est-ce que Hugh a eu peur de venir à lui d’une certaine manière?

Il n’aimait pas cette pensée; il ne voulait pas penser que, d’une certaine manière, il ait pu éloigner Hugh de lui toutes ces années plus tôt en voulant trop, trop tôt. Si c’était le cas, alors il devra être encore plus prudent maintenant pour ne pas refaire la même erreur une fois de plus.

Hugh éclaircit sa voix, baissant son regard sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses avant de relever pour rencontrer celui de Mads.  
\- Mads, veux-tu revenir à ce que nous étions?

Le voulait-il? Mads n’était pas sûr de comment à cette question, s’il était brutalement honnête, alors la réponse serait non. Il ne voulait pas que les choses redeviennent ce qu’elles étaient lorsque Hugh et lui s’étaient rencontrés la première fois et avaient partagé ce glorieux, baiser porteur d’âmes.

À ce moment-là, Hugh avait évidemment eu peur de ce qu’il ressentait. Cela avait été se première rencontre sensuelle avec un homme et il n’avait pas été sûr de ce qu’il voulait. Mads ne voulait pas le refaire passer par là; il ne voulait pas que Hugh se sente inconfortable en permanence.

Non, il voulait qu’ils aillent de l’avant, que leur relation aille au niveau. Il semblait que Hugh voulait cela, aussi, mais il semblait encore hésitant, incertain.

\- Non, répondit-il lentement, secouant sa tête. Je ne crois pas que nous pouvons retourner en arrière.

Il fit surpris de voir un air de soulagement traverser le visage de Hugh; le plus jeune sourit, puis lâcha le souffle qu’il était sûrement en train de retenir.  
\- Je suis content que tu aies dit ça. Moi non plus, je ne pense pas que nous pouvons retenir à ce que nous étions. Nous sommes évidemment tous deux plus vieux, et beaucoup plus mature que ce que nous étions alors.

\- As-tu… Mads laissa traîner sa voix, incertain de comment justement formuler la question qu’il se devait de poser. Il ne devait paraître impoli, mais en même temps, il devait savoir si Hugh avait été avec d’autres hommes durant le temps qu’ils ont été séparés.

Avait-il vraiment le droit de poser de cette question? Se demanda t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne devait peut-être pas, et Hugh pourrait être offensé par cette question. Mais il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait supporter la pensée d Hugh étant avec quelqu’un d’autre, avec un autre homme ayant été le premier à l’aimer.

\- Non, dit doucement Hugh, avant que Mads ait une chance de poser la question. Je n’ai jamais été avec un homme avant. Je n’ai jamais voulu aucun autre homme que toi. Jamais.

Mads ne retint pas son sourire; il ressentit un sentiment de soulagement parcourir son corps entier, faisant picoter sa peau. Hugh était vierge – et bien, au moins quand on en venait au fait d’être avec des hommes. Il s’était réservé pendant toutes ces années, bien qu’il n’ait pas été obligé de le faire.

\- Je pense que je me réservais pour toi, murmura Hugh, ses joues pâles devenant rougissantes.

\- Il n’y a rien de mal avec cela, mon amour, chuchota Mads, passant ses lèvres sur la douceur des joues de Hugh. Je suis flatté que tu l’aies fait. Je… Il soupira, secouant la tête, détournant le regard de Hugh pendant un moment. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Je suis désolé.

Je ne m’étais pas attendu à ce que tu le fasses, protesta Hugh, secouant sa tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Tu as été avec d’autres hommes avant que l’on se revoie, n’est-ce pas?

Mads acquiesça, une fois encore soulagé que Hugh semble le comprendre. N’importe qui d’autre aurait pu être en colère à la pensée qu’il n’ait pas attendu pour eux, mais Hugh n’était pas ce genre d’homme. Il était la personne la personne la plus généreuse et gentille que Mads ait connu.

\- Je n’étais amoureux d’aucun d’entre eux, dit-il doucement, son regard rencontre une autre fois celui de Hugh. Je n’ai toujours voulu que toi, Hugh. Je n’ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi – mais j’ai pensé que nous étions partis sur des chemins séparés, et qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour nous. Je ne m’étais pas attendu à ce que cela arrive.

\- Mon non plus, confessa Hugh, un sourire léger courbant ses lèvres. Mais je suis ravi que cela soit arrivé. Je pense que j’aurais repris contact avec toi de toute manière, mais travailler ensemble a rendu les choses plus faciles.

\- Nous nous serions fait un terrible tort maintenant si avions essayé de revenir au point où nous en étions lorsque l’on s’est rencontré pour la première fois, dit Mads, pensant tout haut. Nous avons tous deux grandement changé depuis. Nous sommes tous deux des gens différents. Et nous avons besoin d’aller au-delà du point où nous en sommes.

Hugh acquiesça, appuyant sa tête contre l’épaule de Mads.  
\- C’est justement ce que je pensais.

\- Alors nous nous comprenons, dit doucement Mads, plaçant un doigt en dessous du menton de Hugh pour lever le visage du plus jeune vers lui, d cette manière ils regardèrent à nouveau dans les yeux. Et je pense que nous devons faire un pas en avant dès maintenant.

Cette fois, quand il embrassa Hugh, il aurait pu jurer sentir des papillons être relâchés à l’intérieur de lui; ils semblaient voleter en lui, le laissant se sentir nerveux et tremblant.

Embrasser Hugh était bien plus délicieux que dans ses souvenirs – et cette fois, au contraire de leur premier baiser, ils étaient tout deux bien plus expérimentés. Leur première tentative de baiser fut tournée en une explosion de désir, et celui-là n’était pas différent; cela en était que plus intense dû aux années d’attente.

Le baiser grandit et s’approfondit; les bras de Hugh s’enroulèrent autour de son coup, le rapprochant encore plus. Ses propres bras s’enroulèrent autour de la taille svelte de Hugh, jusqu’à ce que l’autre homme soit tout contre lui; Mads pouvait sentir chaque respiration que Hugh prenait, chaque battement de son cœur.

Il voulait rester ainsi proche pour toujours. Il voulait même être encore plus proche, sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Une main vint aux boutons de la chemise de Hugh, tremblant légèrement alors qu’il commença à s’attaquer au premier bouton. Ils commenceraient en effet à aller de l’avant dès ce soir – à une allure bien plus rapide que sur laquelle ils s’étaient accordés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction du 5ème chapitre arrivera dès que possible (avec mon retour à la fac, cela prendra surement un peu de temps).


	5. Déclaration Précieuse/Precious Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mads n'avait jamais pensé qu'il entendrait ces trois petits mots venant des lèvres de Hugh si tôt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction du 5ème chapitre de "Love Remains The Same" by angstytimelord est ENFIN arrivée!  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez de lire ce chapitre;  
> Bonne Lecture! :)

Mads déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Hugh, laissant ses lèvres suivre ses doigts dans leur descente. Il pouvait entendre la respiration rapide de Hugh, sentant les muscles abdominaux se contracter sous ses mains alors que ses lèvres touchaient cette peau douce et chaude.

Il savait exactement ce qu’il voulait faire; il espérait seulement que Hugh ne s’éloignerait pas de lui. Il avait rêvé de cela pendant si longtemps; il ne voulait pas que l’autre homme soit effrayé par l’intimité.

Lentement, il laissa sa bouche tracer un chemin jusqu’à la poitrine de Hugh, léchant un téton avec sa langue. Il voulait mordiller et sucer le téton de Hugh jusqu’à ce que les délicats bourgeons roses soient durcis, il voulait passer des heures à simplement le goûter avant de passer à d’autres zones de son corps.

Il lança un regard à Hugh; les yeux de l’autre homme étaient fermés, sa tête rejetée, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres ouvertes. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi magnifique.

À chaque instant, il voulait plus de Hugh; il voulait tout de cet homme.

Mais il devait y aller doucement, pensa Mads avec attention. Il ne voulait pas simplement prendre Hugh; cela ne serait pas juste pour aucun d’entre eux. Il devait étendre cette séduction, faire en sorte que la première fois de où ils étaient ensemble soit bonne pour tous les deux. Il devait rendre les choses parfaites.  
Il n’allait pas prendre Hugh; pas ce soir. Il voulait aller dans cette direction; mais il ne lui semblait pas juste que cela soit précipité, pas après qu’ils aient attendu aussi longtemps pour se retrouver.

Ce soir, cela sera un soir auquel ils pourront tous deux penser et chérir pour le reste de leurs vies. Hugh n’allait pas perdre sa virginité ce soir, mais il y avait beaucoup de chose qu’ils pouvaient faire qui n’engageait pas une pénétration, des choses qui pourraient plaire à chacun.

C’était son but pour ce soir, pensa Mads avec un sourire pour lui-même. Simplement, leur laisser le temps de refaire connaissance, et de leur donner du plaisir. Rien d’autre ne lui importait à ce moment. Tout était fait pour que Hugh se sente bien.

Il se sentirait bien lui aussi, juste en étant là avec Hugh. Déjà, son cœur chantait; il ressentait comme si une pièce de puzzle qui lui avait manqué pendant des années était finalement mise en place. Avec Hugh dans ses bras, tout était comme cela devrait l’être.

Il en avait rêvé pendant si longtemps, et cela était finalement en train d’arriver.

Mads était surpris qu’il ne sente plus nerveux à la pensée d’être finalement si proche de Hugh. Mais peu importe l’appréhension qu’il aurait pu ressentir, elle semblait avoir disparue, laissant seulement un bonheur bourgeonnant. Il n’y avait aucune nervosité, aucune hésitation.

Il y avait seulement eux deux, partageant leur corps et, avec espoir, dénudant leurs âmes. Cela était comme cela devrait l’être, comme il avait toujours voulu que cela soit.

Il continua à jouer avec les tétons de Hugh jusqu’à ce que les tendres bourgeons roses soient gonflés et palpitant sous sa langue; quand il leva sa tête, Hugh était en train de le regarder, ce regard bleu limpide fixé sur le visage. Il leva une main pour caresser les chevaux de Hugh, voulant le rassurer.

Ses mains restèrent sur les hanches de Hugh; il ne voulait pas commencer à déboutonner et défaire la fermeture du jean du plus jeune sans qu’il soit partiellement déshabillé lui-même. Après tout, il ne voulait pas faire que Hugh se sente inconfortable, et être nu alors que son amant était encore habillé pourrait changer ce sentiment.

\- Je t’aime, chuchota Hugh, les mots sonnèrent très doux dans la pièce silencieuse.

Les mots coupèrent le souffle à Mads; il avait espérer les entendre à un certain moment bien sûr, mais il n’avait pas pensé que Hugh ferait cette déclaration précieuse si tôt, lors de leur première nuit ensemble après s’être attendus pendant si longtemps.

Ces trois petits mots ouvrirent un monde de possibilités, il y avait tant de chose qui les attendaient dans leur futur, tellement que Mads ne pouvait attendre de les partager avec l’autre homme. Cela était étrange comment ces trois petits mots, ces trois syllabes seulement, pouvait porter autant de signification.

\- Je t’aime aussi, s’entendit-il dire, sans vraiment le réaliser. Les mots lui avaient simplement échappés, venant des profondeurs de son cœur et de son âme.

Il aimait Hugh. Il avait aimé Hugh pendant toutes ces années, même s’il ne s’était pas vu pendant très longtemps. Il avait gardé une brillante image de leur seul baiser dans son cœur, et cela l’avait fait avancer pendant plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait jamais rêvé.  
Il ne prenait pas ces mots à la légère. Il savait que dire ces mots le lier à Hugh d’une manière qui ne pouvait pas être reniée; ces mots n’étaient pas quelque chose qui pouvait être jetée ou oubliée. C’étaient des mots qui ne devraient pas être dits à moins que cela soit une vérité absolue.

Il ne regretterait jamais de les avoir dits. Pas cette fois.

Mads abaissa sa tête de nouveau, cette fois pour que ses lèvres puissent caresser la douceur de celles de Hugh. Il pouvait sentir l’autre homme avoir le souffle court comme si être embrassé si gentiment, avec autant d’amour était une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Ce consentement envoya une vague de plaisir à travers son corps.

C’était probablement une nouvelle expérience pour Hugh, d’être embrassé par un homme. Après tout, il avait dit qu’il n’avait jamais été avec aucun autre homme pendant tout ce temps.

\- J’aime comment tu m’embrasse, murmura Hugh, un léger rouge se diffusant sur ses joues. Personne ne m’avait jamais embrassé comme ça avant. Comme si… sa voix s’arrêta; il secoua sa tête, comme s’il cherchait ses mots. Comme si j’étais à elles. Comme si je leur appartenais.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes être embrassé de cette façon? Demanda Mads curieux de ce que serait la réponse de Hugh. La plupart des hommes prenaient mal la pensée de quelqu’un les faisant sien.

Mais bien sûr, Hugh n’était pas la plupart des hommes. Il était simplement Hugh, la seule personne que Mads n’ait jamais voulu avec le genre de désir qui devenait seulement plus fort au cours des ans, un désir qui ne fanait jamais, qui ne mourrait jamais. Hugh était différent des autres personnes qu’il avait connu.

\- Oui, répondit Hugh, ses lèvres se courbant en un doux sourire. Mais peut-être que j’aime juste ça parce que c’est toi.

\- Peut-être que oui, murmura Mads, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Hugh plaçait tellement de confiance en lui: il ne pouvait laisser cette confiance être mal placée. Il devait prendre les choses très doucement, pour être sûr que Hugh soit prêt, pour être sûr qu’il n’y ait pas un mauvais pas dans leur relation.

Il voulait donner à cet homme tout ce qu’il était possible de donner; il voulait avoir Hugh dans ses bras et dans son cœur pour toujours.

Et, dans son lit aussi, bien sûr.

Il voulait entendre cette déclaration précieuse venant des lèvres de Hugh tous les jours de leur vie commune, et il voulait les dire à son tour, à ferveur égale. À ce moment, les mots « je t’aime » étaient les seuls qui lui venaient à l’esprit, les seuls mots qu’il pouvait penser à dire.

\- Je t’aime. Il répéta ses mots encore et encore, entre chaque baiser, jusqu’à ce Hugh soupire doucement, un son sans parole qui fit courir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrales de Mads. Il voulait entendre ce doux soupir toutes les nuits pour le restant de sa vie, il voulait savoir si Hugh ressentait le même plaisir que lui.

La précieuse déclaration viendrait de ses lèvres toutes les nuits, juste comme elles étaient venues de celles de Hugh. Il n’y aurait aucune nuit dans qu’ils disent ces mots lorsqu’ils iront se coucher. Il était sûr de ça. Il pouvait les voir loin dans le futur, répétant ces mots.

Il n’avait jamais voulu dire ces mots autant qu’il voulait les dire à Hugh. Et il ne les avait jamais pensé plus qu’il ne le faisait maintenant.

Il aimait Hugh de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Les années qui étaient passées n’étaient pas un problème.

Tout ce qui était important était qu’ils avaient réussi à se retrouver de nouveau. Rien d’autre ne comptait aussi longtemps qu’ils seraient là l’un pour l’autre; les années où ils ont été séparés les avaient rendus plus matures et plus sages. Et ces années leur avaient montré ce qu’ils voulaient.

Les mains de Mads descendirent de nouveau sur les hanches de Hugh, ses doigts passant au-dessus du bouton et de la fermeture du jean du plus jeune. Mads releva sa tête pour regarder Hugh, une question muette dans ses yeux.

Le regard qu’il reçu en retour, un léger acquiescement, fit sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Doucement, en faisant attention, il commença à défaire le bouton et la fermeture, en retenant presque son souffle. Il a attendu si longtemps pour cela et maintenant, c’était finalement en train d’arriver. Peu importe ce qui se passait entre eux ce soir, cela serait une nuit dont il était sûr qu’il se rappellerait et chérirait pour le reste de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos et commentaires sont les bienvenus :)  
> Si vous avez remarqué des fautes, n'hésitez pas à le signaler; promis, je ne mords pas :)  
> La traduction du 6ème chapitre arrive dès que possible.


	6. Guide-moi / Lead the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le désir ressenti par Hugh envers Mads pendant toutes ces années n’a pas perdu de son importance, il est seulement devenu plus fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, Voilà la traduction du chapitre 6.  
> Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes (de grammaire et/ou d'orthographe), n'hésitez pas à me le dire! (promis, je ne mords pas).  
> Bonne lecture!

Hugh ferma ses yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, puis une autre, alors que la main de Mads descendit le long de son corps. Après tant d’année d’attente, c’était finalement en train d’arriver.

Il était ici avec Mads, et l’homme qu’il avait attendu pendant si longtemps était en train de le toucher. Ils allaient probablement faire l’amour ce soir, et même s’ils ne le faisaient pas, certains murs tomberaient et certaines barrières seraient franchies. Certaines l’étaient déjà.

Depuis ce premier baiser, il avait su que tout était comme cela devait l’être. Mads le voulait toujours; il n’avait pas fait d’erreur en venant ici. Il n’était pas trop tard pour rallumer les sentiments qu’ils avaient ressentis toutes ces années auparavant alors qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, pendant ce bref intermède.

Il avait envie de Mads aujourd’hui autant qu’il en avait envie auparavant.

Il n’y avait aucun moyen de nier ces sentiments, aucun moyen de prétendre qu’ils n’existaient pas. Ils étaient juste aussi forts maintenant qu’ils ne l’avaient été lorsqu’ils avaient prit vie pour la première fois; peut-être même étaient-ils plus forts grâce à toutes ces années à attendre et à rêver. Et maintenant, ces sentiments étaient enfin libérés.

Tous ces rêves étaient en train de devenir réalité, et il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir excité ou terrifié. Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux; après tout, ce n’était pas comme si il n’avait pas était avec d’autres hommes durant ce temps-là, bien qu’il savait que Mads avait un peu d’expérience en ce concernait ce sujet.

C’était une bonne chose, se dit fermement Hugh. Il n’aurait pas voulu être avec un homme qui ne savait pas ce qu’il faisait. Cela aurait rendu les choses un peu plus embarrassantes pour eux deux; cela était une bonne chose que Mads puisse le guider dans cette direction doucement et gentiment.

Il n’y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que c’était ce qu’il voulait. Il avait renoncé à toute prudence; il avait sauté avant de regarder où il allait atterrir, et il n’allait avoir aucun regret pour l’avoir fait. Il allait apaiser le désir qu’il avait subi pendant si longtemps.

Il n’y avait aucun moyen de faire machine arrière maintenant. Il avait fait son choix.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent, encore une fois, ceux de Mads; il n’y avait besoin d’aucun mot pour ce qu’ils ressentaient. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de hocher la tête, de laisser savoir à Mads que c’était ce qu’il voulait. Il n’y avait aucun besoin de transcrire son désir sous forme de mots; il savait que Mads pouvait voir le désir qui brûlait dans son regard.

Le désir dans les yeux de Mads reflétait le sien; il avait pensé qu’il aurait été effrayé de voir la profondeur de son propre désir lui être renvoyée, mais il ne l’était pas. Il était seulement avide de plus, de voir où les mènerait ensuite ce désir qui coulait entre eux.

Hugh ferma ses yeux, s’appuyant contre les coussins moelleux du canapé. Il laissera Mads le guider, et il suivra son amant n’importe où, peu importe où celui-ci aura décidé de l’emmener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La traduction du prochain chapitre arrivera dès que possible :)  
> Commentaires et/ou kudos feront autant plaisir à l'auteur du texte original qu'à la traductrice.


	7. Sucre Filé et Rêves/Spun Sugar and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parfois, les rêves deviennent réalité – même s’ils doivent progresser lentement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la traduction du chap.7 de "Love Remains the Same" par angstytimelord.  
> Comme d'habitude, si jamais vous apercevez une faute, quelle qu'elle soit, n'hésitez pas à la signaler (même si ce n'est qu'un doute).  
> Bonne Lecture! :)

Mads leva une main pour pouvoir caresser doucement la joue de Hugh du bout des doigts; il pouvait sentir le plus jeune trembler en-dessous de lui, et pendant juste un moment, il pensa que cela serait mieux de ralentir les choses, de prendre plus de temps avant de devenir intimes de multiples façons.

Mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait attendre. Et il ne pensait pas que Hugh le pouvait aussi.

Il savait que Hugh le voulait; il était juste nerveux et hésitant. Mads ne le blâma pas pour ça; il pouvait comprendre à quel point cela devait être effrayant de devoir sauter dans quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait avant. Mais Hugh devait allait devoir aller au-delà de ces peurs s’il voulait que tous deux aient un futur.

\- N’aies pas peur, murmura t-il, espérant que Hugh réussirait à passer au-dessus de cette hésitation. Je ne te ferais aucun mal, mon chéri. Il n’y a aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

\- Je sais, répondit Hugh avec un sourire hésitant. Je suis juste… Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être nerveux. J’ai peur de faire quelque chose de mal, et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Il cligna des yeux et les baissa, de longs cils les couvrant. Je ne suis pas sûr de quoi faire.

Pendant un moment, Mads ne sut pas quoi dire.

Il n’avait jamais ressenti cette sorte d’hésitation lui-même – mais là encore, il ne s’était jamais réservé pour une personne. Hugh avait imaginé ce court et parfait moment qu’il avait alors dans son esprit; il s’attendait probablement à des feux d’artifice et des étoiles et des explosions. Mads espérait seulement qu’il pourrait le satisfaire.

\- Juste allonge-toi et prends du plaisir à tout, lui dit Mads, son cœur fondant aux mots de Hugh. Juste oublie le monde. Oublie tout ce qui n’est pas nous deux et ce qui se passe maintenant. Il prit le visage de Hugh entre ses mains, lui donnant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Laisse-toi juste ressentir.

\- Je peux faire ça, lui dit Hugh avec un autre sourire. Ça ne sera pas un problème du tout. Tu me fais ressentir plus que n’importe qui d’autre que je n’ai jamais connu.

\- Et je te ferais ressentir encore plus, mon amour, chuchota Mads, en embrassant Hugh encore une fois. Cette fois, il laissa sa main descendre le long du corps du plus jeune pour la poser sur la bosse évidente de son jean; oh, oui, Hugh avait envie de lui. Il avait la preuve de ce désir sous sa paume.

Hugh voulait ceci; Mads n’avait aucun doute de cela. Il ne blâmait pas le plus jeune d’être nerveux. Il montrerait simplement à Hugh qu’il n’y avait aucun besoin d’être nerveux, qu’il ne fallait avoir peur de rien. Il devra passer au travers de ce mur d’hésitation.

Il savait exactement comment le faire.

Mads pencha sa tête de nouveau pour enrouler sa langue autour d’un délicat téton rose. Le dos de Hugh se courba; il gémit le nom de Mads, ses doigts se combinant aux cheveux de Mads, le maintenant en place. Mads ne put retenir un sourire; c’était exactement la réaction dont il avait espérée.

Il amena sa bouche sur l’autre téton de Hugh, répétant ses actions; en même temps, ses mains descendirent vers le bouton du jean de Hugh, le défaisant, puis commençant à défaire doucement la fermeture éclair. Il bougeait doucement et avec attention, ne voulant pas que Hugh se sente mal à l’aise.

Il fut surpris lorsque le plus jeune souleva ses hanches pour que Mads puisse faire descendre le jean; il n’avait pas espérer ce genre d’aide.

Mais il la prendrait là où il pourrait l’avoir. Si Hugh voulait être nu en-dessous de lui, alors il lui accorderait ce plaisir – en revanche, il n’allait enlever plus que sa chemise. Il savait que s’il le faisait, il serait peut-être tenté d’aller plus loin que ce qui était meilleur pour chacun d’eux.

Il avait besoin de séduire Hugh lentement. Ils ne feraient pas l’amour ce soir.

Oh, pas qu’il ne le voulait pas – et il était sûr que s’il le voulait le faire, il pourrait amener Hugh au point où il ferait fi de toute prudence pour dire oui. Mais il voulait que Hugh prenne cette décision de son propre accord; il ne se laisserait pas influencer Hugh pour que celui-ci prenne des décisions qu’il pourrait regretter.

Il n’y avait plus que le tissu fin du boxer de Hugh entre eux à présent; Mads n’était pas sûr s’il devait aller plus loin et ôter cette fine couche de vêtement de la peau de Hugh, ou s’il devait attendre et juste laisser Hugh décider de quel serait son prochain mouvement.

Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque Hugh prit le problème entre ses propres mains, souleva de nouveau ses hanches en glissant son boxer le long de ses cuisses sveltes.

Hugh le regarda avec tout l’amour du monde brillant dans ses yeux bleus, et Mads fut sûr que son cœur était en tain de fondre. Comment ne pouvait t-il pas vouloir garder cet amour près de lui, de le chérir et faire en sorte qu’il ne trahisse jamais cette confiance évidente de quelque manière que ce soit?

Il le devait à Hugh de faire de cette nuit, une nuit aussi merveilleuse qu’il soit possible, et ce même s’il n’avait pas l’intention de lui faire l’amour ce soir. Cela viendrait plus tard, lorsque Hugh serait plus à l’aise avec l’idée, et lorsqu’ils se connaîtraient encore plus intimement qu’ils ne se connaissaient maintenant.

Il était en son pouvoir de faire en sorte que cette nuit soit aussi parfaite que possible.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas ôter quelques vêtements? lui demanda Hugh, sa voix à la fois douce et rauque. Mads était sûr qu’il parvenait à entendre une touche d’appréhension dans le ton de voix de Hugh; le plus jeune semblait lui poser une question, de plus d’une manière.

Il secoua sa tête, pressant un doigt contre les lèvres de Hugh. « Non, mon amour. Si je le fais, alors je ne suis pas certain d’être en mesure de répondre de ce qui pourrait se passer. »

\- Mais… Mads pressa son doigt avec un peu plus de force contre la douceur des lèvres de Hugh, mettant au silence les mots de l’autre homme. Il secoua se tête, et se pencha en avant pour capturer les lèvres de Hugh avec les siennes, se complaisant dans la douce vulnérabilité de la bouche de Hugh en-dessous de la sienne.

\- Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour nous de faire l’amour, dit-il doucement, son regard sombre verrouillé avec celui de Hugh. Cela viendra, dans le futur. Mais ce soir, je veux que tu t’allonges et que tu me laisses te donner du plaisir. Juste, oublie le monde, Hugh. Oublie tout sauf nous deux, ici ensemble.

Hugh acquiesça, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il fit ce que Mads lui avait dit de faire, s’allongeant sur les coussins du canapé, son regard encore sur le visage de Mads, puis il ferma ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- C’est ça, mon amour. Détends-toi, chuchota Mads, en déplaçant une main le long du corps de Hugh. La peau du jeune homme était si douce en-dessous de la curiosité de ses pointes de doigts; il était certain que la chair de Hugh était la chose la plus douce qu’il lui avait été donné de toucher, qu’il était fait de sucre filé et de rêves.

C’était son rêve, un  rêve qui était finalement devenu réalité.

Hugh était la plus belle créature qu’il lui avait été donné d’observer, avec ou sans vêtements. Mais il devait admettre que s’il avait le choix, il préférerait largement observer Hugh nu. Il s’assit sur ses talons, s’abreuvant de la vue qu’était le jeune homme étendu devant lui.

Hugh avait le corps le plus beau qu’il ait jamais vu; il avait peine à croire que cela lui été offert, que Hugh voulait être sien. Il avait toujours su que s’ils se retrouvaient, il trouverait Hugh encore plus beau qu’il ne l’avait rêvé.

\- Tu es si beau, murmura Mads, une boule lui prenant la gorge. Cet homme était _sien_. Cette perfection lui était donnée, avec aucune hésitation et aucun regret.

Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mériter cet homme, il lui donnerait tout ce qu’il veut ou ce dont il a besoin. Son cœur avait appartenu à Hugh pendant très longtemps; en ce moment, Mads donna tout de lui-même à Hugh, jurant que plus personne ne viendrait entre eux.

\- Toi aussi, chuchota Hugh en levant ses mais pour agripper les épaules de Mads. Je veux aussi te voir. Ne pense-tu pas que je mérite au moins la vue de ton corps, après que nous ayons attendu si longtemps pour être de nouveau ensemble? Son regard bleu était implorant, ses mots à peine soufflés.

Mads acquiesça doucement. Hugh avait raison.

Il se leva du canapé et enleva lentement sa chemise, ce qu’il fit tout en regardant Hugh. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de plonger dans le regard de l’autre homme; il aimait voir cet air d’admiration sur le visage de Hugh, il aimait savoir que la façon dont il était bâti plaisait à l’homme qu’il aimait.

Ses mains allèrent vers le bouton de son jean, descendirent lentement la fermeture éclair, il garda son regard sur le visage de Hugh alors qu’il fit lentement descendre le tissu pour que celui-ci forme un tas à ses pieds.

Les yeux de Hugh s’écarquillèrent; il savait que le plus jeune ne s’était probablement pas attendu à ce qu’il soit aussi bien doté. Il espérait que cela ne deviendrait pas un problème; la dernière chose qu’il voulait était d’effrayer Hugh. Il aurait peut-être à prendre les choses plus doucement que ce qu’il n’avait prévu.

Hugh lui sourit, et en lui tendant les bras, il murmura « Aime-moi ». Sa voix sonnait douce et rauque.

Mads n’eut besoin d’aucun encouragement pour revenir sur le canapé, il se pencha délicatement au-dessus de Hugh, tout en fermant ses yeux et en prenant une grande inspiration. Cela allait être difficile de se retenir, mais il réussirait à le faire. Il n’irait pas trop rapidement.

Mais cela être si difficile de s’obliger à aller doucement, surtout qu’ils tous les deux nus et que Hugh était incroyablement tentant, la sensation de son corps nu initiant un feu dans les entrailles de Mads.

Non, il n’irait pas trop vite. Hugh était fragile entre ses bras, comme du sucre filé; c’était tous les rêves qu’il avait eus qui venaient à la vie, une brillante vie, et il ne la gâcherait pas en précipitant les choses. Il ferait en sorte que tous deux puissent prendre plaisir à chaque moment de leur intimité.

Il n’avait jamais rien voulu de plus que ceci, il n’avait jamais rêvé de quoi que ce soit qui serait aussi parfait. Hugh était dans ses bras, là où il devait être depuis toujours, et son cœur était perdu. Toute sa vie avait été menée à ces moments avec Hugh; ce soir définira le reste de leur vie.

Il accueillera ce futur à bras ouvert, peu importe où il pourrait mener.

Alors qu’il glissa ces bras autour de Hugh, il savait que peur importe ce qui arriverait entre eux ce soir, leur futur était scellée. Ils appartenaient l’un à l’autre, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaires et/ou kudos sont bienvenus :)


	8. Oublies le Monde Autour de Nous/Just Forget the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personne d’autre n’a jamais fait ressentir Hugh autant que Mads le fait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici ENFIN la traduction pour le chapitre 7 de "Love Remais The Same" par angstytimelord.  
> Si vous apercevez une faute quelconque, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler!
> 
> Mais surtout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)

Hugh ferma ses yeux et laissa son corps se détendre, se laissant couler dans les coussins de velours du canapé. Cela aurait pu être plus confortable si Mads et lui étaient dans un lit, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait une bonne idée, pas si Mads ne désirait pas aller plus loin que ce qu’aucun d’eux n’étaient prêts à faire.  
   
Il n’était pas sûr que cela serait une bonne idée pour eux d’être dans un lit ensemble pour encore quelques temps, étant donné l’état fragile de leur relation. Ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître, partir de zéro encore une fois, et cela pourrait prendre du temps. Mais l’attente en voudrait la peine.  
   
Pour le moment, tout ce qu’il voulait était que Mads l’embrasse encore, que ces mains à la poigne ferme mais douce erraient sur son corps, le touchant partout.  
   
Il avait rêvé de ces mains pendant tant de nuits; il n’avait jamais vraiment été capable d’oublier quel effet le toucher de Mads avait sur sa peau. Personne d’autre avait des mains comme celles-ci; personne d’autre ne l’avait touché avec autant d’amour et de respect. Personne ne l’avait jamais voulu de la façon dont Mads le voulait.  
   
Il s’était contenté de choses de deuxième ordre dans le passé. Il ne le referait plus jamais.  
   
Après toutes ces années à rêver d’être avec Mads et à regretter qu’il n’y ait pas eu plus qu’un simple baiser, il était exactement là où il devait être. Il avait tant attendu pour cela – et maintenant, c’était finalement là, et il entendait se rendre de toutes les façons possibles.  
   
Il y avait encore un soupçon de peur quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, mais Hugh le repoussa sans ménagement et claqua une porte intérieure pour l’enfermer. Il ne voulait laisser cette peur prendre racine. Il n’y avait rien dont il pouvait avoir peur. Mads ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le blesser.  
   
Il avait été celui qui avait prit la décision de fuir dix ans auparavant. Il avait été celui qui les avait blessés, qui avait arrêté les choses avant qu’elles n’aillent plus loin.  
   
Il ne le referait pas de nouveau. Cette fois, il allait voir au travers – et il n’allait pas fuir ou se retourner. Il avait pris la décision finale, et il savait qu’il faisait la chose juste. Il reprenait à peine là où ils s’était arrêté dans le passé.  
   
Les douces lèvres de Mads se déplacèrent en bas de son corps, pour pouvoir remonter de nouveau, le faisant se tortiller et gémir. Comment la bouche de quelqu’un pouvait contenir autant de luxure? Personne d’autre ne l’avait jamais embrassé comme ça; il sentait comme si tout son corps était en feu, chaque nerf et muscles suppliaient d’être touchés, d’être embrassés. C’était un niveau de désir dont il n’avait jamais pensé possible l’existence.  
   
Ces lèvres chaleureuses s’attaquaient de nouveau à ses tétons ; Mads mordilla gentiment l’un des deux bourgeons, puis l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Hugh soit prêt à crier de désespoir. Avoir ses tétons mordillés était incroyable, mais il voulait la bouche de Mads sur des parties plus intimes de son corps.  
   
Mads lui avait dit de s’allonger et d’oublier le monde autour d’eux, et c’était exactement ce qu’il allait faire. Il se concentrerait sur ce que Mads lui faisait ressentir, et savourerait le fait que c’était seulement la première fois que tout les deux étaient ensemble.  
   
Rien n’avait jamais été comme cela ; il n’avait jamais voulu quelqu’un avec l’intensité du désir qu’il avait pour Mads. C’était là où il avait toujours appartenu ; c’était tout ce dont il avait toujours voulu.  
   
Cette bouche, douce et chaleureuse, alla plus bas, la langue de Mads léchant sa peau jusqu’à son nombril. Bien que les mains de Mads le retenait, Hugh ne put empêcher ses hanches de faire un mouvement brusque; il savait où cette bouche se dirigeait, et il le voulait bien plus qu’il ne pouvait l’exprimer avec des mots.  
   
Ils allaient finalement aller plus loin que se toucher et s’embrasser.  
   
Il avait déjà expérimenté le sexe oral auparavant bien sûr, mais cela serait différent. Cela sera la première fois que la bouche d’un homme sera sur lui. Il avait entendu dire que c’était très différent avec un homme, que quelqu’un qui avait la même anatomie était plus familier avec ce qui donnait du plaisir.  
   
Mads leva la tête pour fixer Hugh, un froncement léger des sourcils marquant son front.  
\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça, mon amour? Demanda t-il avec une voix très douce. Bien que Hugh n’ait dit aucun mot, c’était presque comme s’il pouvait sentir son hésitation.  
   
Hugh ne put rien faire d’autre qu’acquiescer, réussissant enfin à sortir les mots de sa bouche, bien que celle-ci soit devenu complètement sèche.  
\- Oui, Mads, je le veux. Je le veux depuis longtemps.  
   
Ces mots amenèrent un sourire aux lèvres de Mads; avec un hochement de tête, il abaissa de nouveau sa tête, laissant ces incroyables lèvres voyager le long du corps de Hugh. Chaque baiser faisait augmenter le pouls de Hugh; il prit une grande inspiration tremblante, son corps se arquant vers le haut alors que les lèvres de Mads touchèrent enfin le bout de son pénis.  
   
Il était déjà dur, son corps prêt et impatient. Pendant un bref moment, il eu peur que le simple toucher de ces lèvres le fasse jouir, mais il réussit à se retenir, espérant que Mads serait capable de faire durer l’acte, de l’empêcher d’être fini si tôt.  
   
Il n’avait jamais voulu quoi que ce soit – ou qui que ce soit – de cette manière.  
   
Hugh ne put retenir un léger cri alors que la bouche de Mads l’enveloppa; il avait déjà eu des fellations auparavant, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à une chaleur si délicieuse, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que toucher le fasse ressentir d’une façon incroyablement juste. C’était comme si son corps était fait pour correspondre à chaque aspect de cet homme.

Lorsqu’il avait expérimenté ça auparavant, cela ne l’avait jamais complètement mis à l’aise. Toutes les femmes avec il avait été dans le passé – et, en vérité, il n’y en a pas eu beaucoup – avaient toujours voulu vite terminé, pour que ce soit lui qui leur donne du plaisir à elles.  
   
Personne ne s’était attardé au-dessus de lui comme si son corps était un délicieux bonbon dont ils voulaient en aspirer toute la douceur. Personne d’autre ne lui avait prodigué ce genre d’attention orale, prenant leur temps avec lui, faisant en sorte qu’il sente chaque mouvement, chaque sensation possible.

La bouche de Mads remonta au sommet de son sexe, suçant doucement, avant de redescendre vers la base en faisant glissant sa langue, le prenant tout entier dans cette cavité chaude et humide. Les doigts de Hugh empoignèrent les cheveux de Mads, le maintenant en place, mais juste assez fort pour qu’il puisse encore bouger.

Rien d’autre n’avait jamais été aussi bon. Aucune relation avec une femme pouvait être comparée à ce que Mads lui faisait ressentir en ayant simplement ce sexe dans cette chaude bouche humide.

Hugh savait il allait jouir beaucoup trop vite ; il pouvait sentir son orgasme qui commencer à bouillir au fond de lui, menaçant de le faire éjaculer sur son estomac bien plus tôt qu’il ne le voulait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir ; il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l’avait touché.

Mads sembla le sentir, la prise de ses mains se resserra légèrement autour de ses hanches.

Si Mads ne le retenait pas, ses hanches se seraient soulevées en avant, mais comme il était positionné, il était aussi immobile qu’il pouvait l’être lorsqu’il était désiré de cette manière. Et alors qu’un autre cri sans son quitta ses lèvres, ses doigts raffermirent leur prise dans les cheveux de Mads.

Encore quelques instants, et il serait poussé au-delà de ce précipice dont il avait ressenti le bord s’approchait de plus en plus avec chaque mouvement de langue sur son sexe. Hugh ferma les yeux, son corps se arqua en avant alors que Mads le prit encore une fois jusque dans sa gorge.

Hugh jouit en un énième cri, un cri qui formait le nom de Mads cette fois. Son orgasme le submergea, le laissant tremblant et rassasié; la bouche de Mads était encore sur lui, le suçant encore gentiment avant qu’il ne laisse glisser le sexe de Hugh hors de sa bouche et s’assit avec un sourire doux.

Il tendit son bras pour enlever les cheveux humides de Hugh hors de son visage, ces doux doigts demeurant sur sa joue. Hugh tourna sa tête pour placer un baiser sur la paume de Mads, ayant une envie insatiable de ce toucher.

Ses pensées furent jetées au vent ; il fut incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il n’avait jamais réalisé auparavant à quel point le sexe oral pouvait être incroyable, jusqu’à maintenant ; Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir de la façon dont Mads l’avait fait. Tout ce qu’il avait entendu à propos des hommes faisant d’incroyables fellations était vrai.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste cet homme en particulier. Peut-être était-ce juste parce que Hugh l’aimait tellement, et qu’il voulait se donnait de lui-même entièrement et complètement, cœur, corps et âme. Il voulait qu’ils s’engagent dans toute sorte d’acte physique possible, pour prouver à Mads qu’ils s’appartenaient l’un à l’autre.

Non, il n’avait pas à le prouver. Mads le savait déjà.

\- Ai-je accompli ma mission en te faisant oublier le monde ? Demanda Mads, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. Il se rassit sur ses talons, regardant Hugh avec une expression de satisfaction. Tu as l’air rassasié, mon chéri. J’espère que c’était assez pour que tu puisses passer la nuit ?

Hugh ne put rien faire d’autre que d’acquiescer ; il ne put trouver sa voix pendant quelques instants. Lorsqu’il le put, il put seulement parler avec un léger murmure ; il se sentait presque comme s’ils étaient sous un charme, et s’il osait parler à voix haute, il le briserait et le monde reviendrait à la normale.

Mais cela n’était pas vrai, n’est-ce pas ? Se demanda t-il. Après ce soir, rien ne pourrait plus jamais être pareil. Il avait fait un pas le menant loin de la vie qu’il avait vécu avant que lui et Mads ne se retrouvent, et il ne voulait pas y revenir. Il pouvait seulement prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Tu l’as définitivement fait, dit-il finalement avec une voie très douce. J’espère seulement que c’était assez pour te satisfaire toi aussi. Si ce ne l’a pas été… Il laissa traîner sa voix, un rouge couvrant ses joues.

Hugh ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur le bas du corps de Mads, vers son entrejambe ; à sa surprise, l’autre homme n’avait pas une érection voyante. Cela le laissa perplexe pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il se souvienne du frottement des hanches de Mads contre les coussins du canapé pendant la fellation.

Cette pensée lui fit rougir de nouveau ; Hugh put sentir le sang lui monter aux joues.

\- Je suis très satisfait, lui dit Mads, sa voix aussi basse que celle de Hugh l’avait été. Mais ça le sera d’autant plus lorsque nous ferons l’amour pour de bon, mon ange. Il se pencha en avant pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Hugh, permettant au plus jeune de se goûter.

Le goût n’était pas désagréable. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un l’embrassait après du sexe oral ; se goûter sur la langue de quelqu’un était une sensation étrange.

Hugh mit ses bras autour du cou de Mads, tirant l’autre homme près de lui. Il voulait qu’ils soient le plus proche possible, avec aucune barrière physique entre eux. Mads pourrait penser que cela n’était pas une bonne idée, mais Hugh faisait implicitement confiance à son amant.

Il ne voulait pas laisser Mads s’échapper. Pas maintenant. Il ne vouait pas revenir à sa chambre d’hôtel et passer le reste de la nuit seul, pas quand son corps ressentait encore le toucher de Mads, alors qu’il pouvait jurer qu’il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Mads sur lui, l’excitant, l’emmenant au bord du précipice.

Il voulait rester allongé dans les bras de Mads pour le reste de la nuit, pour oublier le monde, comme il lui a été dit de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas le faire s’il était seul dans un lit peu accueillant. Il voulait se blottir contre Mads, s’endormir dans ses bras et se réveiller au même endroit au matin.

Rien ne le fera s’en aller. Il était là où il avait envie d’être.

Pas uniquement pour la nuit, mais pour le restant de ses jours. Et si Mads n’était pas d’accord pour qu’il reste ici ce soir, il convaincrait l’autre homme qu’il devait être là, et que passer la nuit séparés serait une mauvaise idée pour eux deux.

Alors que le baiser s’approfondit, Hugh se laissa aller, espérant qu’il pourrait convaincre Mads de le laisser passer la nuit ici. Ils n’avaient pas à faire autre chose, mais il était déterminé à passer la nuit dans les bras de cet homme – même si cela voulait dire qu’ils ne feraient rien d’autre que dormir.


End file.
